mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mask (object)
Necrafa's Mask '''is a mysterious object that seems to possess great dark powers of its own, as a voice is heard whispering from it; a voice that calls a victim to touch it in order for the mask to take full possession of his or her mind, making their eyes glow white. However, an even stronger hold over the victim causes the person's eyes to glow red, in the case of Proxima. When whole, it is silent and unyielding as Necrafa had worn it constantly during her fierce battles with both generations of Mysticons. It could only be destroyed by being thrown into the fiery core of the Rift of Ruin itself. Magical Properties * '''Possession & Mind Control: '''It has the ability to take possession of someone who is near it or is actually holding it in their hand. It distorts its victim's voice and causes their eyes to glow white. An indication of its even stronger hold over someone, their eyes glow red. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (stone representation) * Lost and Found (stone form) * The Astromancer Job (in a flashback) * All Hail Necrafa! (actual debut) * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed * Three Mysticons and a Baby * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage (split in two, with one half remaining) Season Two * The Mask (one fragment & stone representation) * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * The Last Dragon * Trivia * As with the mask of Lord Gramorr of the cancelled French animated show ''LoliRock'',' it is broken in two and its dark power influences and corrupts one who is full of bitterness, hatred, loneliness and a desire for vengeance (Praxina wanting to avenge the demise of her twin brother Mephisto). Also, it concealed Gramorr's mouth, just as with Necrafa's. * A stone representation of it is on the statue of her Necrafa herself, above the throne. * A mysterious voice is heard whispering from within its fragment. Whether it is the voice of Necrafa or a different entity altogether remains to be seen. About Necrafa's Mask Season One * "From bonehead to fashion-challenged hag. I mean, what's with ''the mask?" * "The whole mask thing, huge red flag." Season Two * "This thing gives me the willies." * "It gives me the urge to blast it into smithereens." * "Nothing can destroy it, save the Rift of Ruin." * "You will travel there with one of my Astromancers and toss the mask into its fiery core." * "Guard this with your life." * "Keep that thing close." * "Kelpie, keep your eyes on the mask." * "Get away from my mask." * "The mask whispered to me. Made me take it." * "The sooner we destroy this thing, the better." * "Especially considering the way it's making some of us act." * "You think the mask got to her?" * "I think she led us here so the Jellyfey could pick our bones clean while she escaped with the mask." * "You thought the mask corrupted me, but it actually corrupted her mind." * "All that matters is we retrieve the mask." * "We have to stun her before she gets away with the mask." * "Come on! Let's get the mask." * "The mask is mine!! * "Give me the mask, Girl!! * "Proxima, destroy the mask!" * "I will destroy this evil, once and for all!!" * "So long, evil mask-y." * "The mask of Necrafa has been destroyed." Category:Items